


Business as Usual

by frozensea



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Bodyguard, F/F, Fix-It, Jyn lives, Narrow Escapes, Secret Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensea/pseuds/frozensea
Summary: "You know," she whispered, "when I was told that my next job would be bodyguarding a princess, I expected this to be the kind of cushy assignment that doesn't come with a lot of need for adrenalin."
Relationships: Jyn Erso/Leia Organa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	Business as Usual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaloniWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaloniWrites/gifts).



Jyn couldn't stifle a little grunt when Leia stepped onto her shoulder. Casting a nervous glance towards the door, she steadied Leia's foot with her hands and pushed her up into the Star Destroyer's air duct.

"You know," she whispered, "when I was told that my next job would be bodyguarding a princess, I expected this to be the kind of cushy assignment that doesn't come with a lot of need for adrenalin."

"Oh, is that why you tried to turn it down?"

Jyn could hear Leia shift around in the small space above. "You know about that?"

"Mon Mothma may have mentioned it." Leia's face popped back out of the duct, carrying a mischievous smile. "And now?" she prompted as she offered Jyn her hand. "Any regrets that she refused to place you somewhere else?"

Hoisting herself up, Jyn scoffed. "No regrets, no. Though, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I actually wouldn't mind a little less need for adrenalin."

"Sorry, I can't help you there."

"Well, it was worth asking," Her smile mirrored Leia's, and their faces were so close in the tight crawlspace that Jyn didn't think she imagined the pleasant tension between them.

After securing the duct's opening back in place, they headed toward the aft hangar bay.

"On the plus side, though, I'm showing you all the sights," Leia continued. "We flew through the purple skies of Neskar, walked the beaches of Espiron..."

"Ran," Jyn corrected. "We ran across the beaches of Espiron because a Star Destroyer showed up in orbit and the beach is where we'd parked our shuttle. And when we flew through the purple skies of Neskar we were being chased by a whole squadron of TIE-fighters and barely made it into hyperspace before we were blown to pieces."

"And you loved every minute of it," Leia said with a grin.

Since she couldn't argue with the truth, Jyn restricted herself to quietly grumbling under her breath.

In an unprecedented stroke of good fortune, the small auxiliary hangar bay was empty, though there was bound to be a security guard assigned to the raised control station in the back wall.

"We'll have to make a run for it," Leia said. "The control station is right above us, so with any luck, they won't see us coming out of the duct, but we won't have much time beyond that."

"TIE-fighter or shuttle?" Jyn asked as she assessed their options.

Leia pointed towards a small aircraft about halfway between them and the hangar door. "I know how to fly that one. It's a fast one, too."

"Of course, it is," Jyn said with the kind of resigned admiration that came from following Leia into danger and fighting her way back out of it for six weeks.

Leia grinned. "You sure, you don't have any regrets?"

Jyn didn't dignify the question with an answer.

"You take the ship and get ready for a hyperdrive jump the second we're clear, I'll take care of the door."

The intruder alarm went off when they'd barely taken ten steps away from the wall. Jyn didn't look over her shoulder, she just forced herself to run faster.

Part of the trouble of being assigned to guard Leia was that she had a knack for putting Jyn in situations that made it impossible to do her job properly. Instead, she was left with no choice but to trust that Leia would get to the protection of the shuttle in time, while she short-circuited the control panel of a Star Destroyer's hangar bay.

Jyn had never loved her job more.

The blue glow of a force field snapped into place just before the massive doonium shutters rose into the hull, but Jyn barely paid it any mind. She was already sprinting back to the shuttle. 

The sound of a pneumatic lock opening was the only warning she got. Dashing for the shelter of a TIE-fighter, she pulled her blaster and fired blindly at the stormtroopers that poured into the hangar bay.

"Jyn. Jyn, we're ready to go. Hurry up."

Jyn almost laughed.  _ What does she think I'm doing? Taking a stroll around the hangar? And why, why the blazes, is she standing on the ship's loading ramp instead of waiting in the safety of the cockpit? _

The bright flare of a blaster bolt was her answer. It hit one of the stormtroopers and forced him into two others who were standing behind him. But the remaining soldiers had recovered from their initial surprise and were fanning out, seeking shelter, and returning fire.

"Leia, get back into the ship," Jyn shouted as she dodged and weaved.

She made it to the shuttle just as one of the stormtroopers rose from his position behind a supply ship's wingtip and set off a shot that raced straight for Leia.

Jyn didn't think. She didn't have to.

She didn't hesitate either but simply threw herself in front of Leia.

"Jyn!"

"Get- get us out of here," Jyn gasped. She sank to her knees.  _ Blazes _ . Her chest felt as if it were on fire.

To her relief, Leia actually obeyed an order for perhaps the first time in her life. The loading ramp closed and they shot out of the hangar bay and into hyperspace.

"Jyn. Jyn, talk to me. Are you alright?"

"Right in the chest," Jyn wheezed. She tried hard not to black out. There just didn't seem to be enough air in her lungs.

Kneeling next to Jyn, Leia supported her back with one arm while frantically tearing at the fastenings of her vest. "Hold on. We'll get you to a medic. You'll be okay."

"I don't know, the idea of dying dramatically in your arms has a certain appeal to my latent sense of morbidity."

Leia froze. Her mouth closed with an audible snap, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're not really hurt, are you?"

"Are you joking? Taking a blaster bolt to the chest is no joke even when you're wearing three vests."

"Three? That's a bit... smart, very,  _ very  _ smart, and I'm glad you did it."

"Well, I started wearing the second one after working with you for two days, and about three days later, I decided it would be prudent to go for three, just in case you ever came to your senses and I could actually convince you to wear one as well instead of these flimsy, though admittedly quite attractive, robes."

"You're babbling."

"I was shot in the chest. I get to babble if I want to."

"And throw me into a blind panic at the thought of losing you?" Leia said with no small amount of accusation in her voice.

"Consider it payback," Jyn said without so much as an ounce of remorse.

"For what?"

"For sneaking out of your quarters in the middle of the night to meet with an imperial spy and leaving me to find your rooms empty in the morning. I thought you'd been abducted. Or worse."

"You'd just started working for me. I didn't know if I could trust you, yet."

They stared at each other for a solid minute, each refusing to apologize.

"And now?" Jyn finally asked.

Leia's gaze softened. "Now, I trust you with my life." And then she bent down and brushed her lips across Jyn's.

Warmth swelling in her chest, Jyn leaned in and gently tugged at Leia's bottom lip.

She'd have to find a way to thank Mon Mothma for digging her heels in. There was nowhere else Jyn would rather have ended up then right here.


End file.
